


The Little Prince(sses)

by Shybutterfly93



Series: INLG [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Genderplay, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light breath play, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybutterfly93/pseuds/Shybutterfly93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook is a boy. Wookie is a girl. And Kyuhyun is their daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this story to these two lovelies, Leet19 and angeltalion, for sparking my muse and giving this fic life. I can’t thank you both enough for allowing me into your beautiful world and helping me to better mine. Thank you.
> 
> Because I know a lot of you are going to ask let me just quickly say Ryeowook is NOT, nor does he WISH to be a girl. This is just me playing with gender and an idea that was given to me by my two dears mentioned above.

A/ N 1: I’ll keep this short because I’m guessing a lot of you are here for KyuWook smut/ fluff and not because of [I Never Let Go](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/893045/i-never-let-go-angst-dbsk-romance-yunjae) or [I’ll Protect You](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1018104/i-ll-protect-you-romance-yunjae), which this couple is featured in quite a bit. This is a stand alone piece but I have provide the links above for anyone who is curious. For now, I hope you enjoy getting to know another little in my twisted crazy world who didn’t really get his time in the sun until now. Enjoy and as always, comments are much appreciated :]

 

  

~ 

_Long before Wookie was old enough to properly dress herself, or even reach the top shelf of her mommy’s pantry, or even comprehend why her daddy always gave her toy trucks to play with, she discovered that she had a vicious distaste for pants. Nothing vexted the little girl more than the vial denim she was forced to ware and the wide assortment of tacky accessories and dumb toys that came with them. Things like plastic dinosaurs, itchy baseball caps, and, yes, the toy trucks, all fell within the category of things Wookie rather do without._

_But, being the sweet girl she was, Wookie dealt with the boring toys and awful cloths because it made her mommy and daddy happy and put an end to their quarreling if only for a night. However, pants, that was where the child drew the line._

_Every morning was a struggle for the child. An avoidable one, if you asked her, if her mommy and daddy would just let her wear what she wanted. She would beg and plead and scream and cry but no matter what they would be on her body after a swift swat to her behind from her daddy. She sniffled on the car ride to daycare most days._

_Wookie didn’t get it. It saddened her greatly to see the other little girls in sparkly dresses and frilly skirts were as her cloths were never so pretty. Dull jeans and stuffy khakis and even shorts to a degree did not make the little girl smile. They were so constricting and uncomfortable. They made her privets sweat and icky and they just made her feel…wrong. She hated it and no amount of hugs and kisses and strawberry ice cream from her mommy made her feel any better._

_…okay maybe a little._

_Aside from her (warranted) morning tantrums, she was a rather docile little thing without a bad bone in her body. Even though she could not dress how she wanted or even do what she wanted half the time, she was polite and kind and well-liked by all who came in contact of her. She had lots of friends at daycare, whom she happily shared all her toys and snacks with, and her teachers found her just darling. She was a good girl, a nice girl, and she never stopped being such._

_Now eventually, Wookie did learn why she would never get to wear a dress or other pretty cloths and though she still did not **fully** understand the explanation given to her, she accepted her fate. There seemed no point in arguing when the whole world, including your own family, told you, you were wrong. And Wookie was told she was wrong a lot. Namely by her daddy._

_Wookie loved her daddy, she really did, but she was also terrified of the man. He always seemed so angry with her. He never wanted to play with her or even hold her hand when they crossed the street. She did her best to make him happy but he only ever seemed happy when she was unhappy and Wookie didn’t think that was how daddy’s should be towards little girls._

_One day, when she was playing with a doll another girl at school was kind enough to give to her, her mommy and daddy got into a very loud and very angry fight. Wookie was uses to her parents arguing, it was something they did a lot, but this time was particularly bad. She heard glass breaking and furniture being thrown and the yelling went on a lot longer than it usually did. Then the front door slammed shut, and that too was normal but the weird things was that after a couple of days, her daddy still hadn’t come home yet. It took few weeks for her to realize he wasn’t coming back._

_Wookie was only nine when her daddy left and though he only ever yelled at her and called her names, she still missed him greatly. She and her mommy moved out of the house just a couple months after that (her mommy said it wasn’t healthy for them to stay there anymore) and moved to a small apartment closer to the city. At first, Wookie didn’t like her new surroundings very much but she quickly warmed up to the needed change. Her mommy was smiling more and at her new school, she was invited to join the art club. At home, she was allowed to play with what she wanted and dress how she wanted and on her 11 th birthday, a pretty purple and pink skirt made of tool and glitter found its way into her closet._

_Wookie forgot all about her old life, and her **father** , after that._

~

 

 

“Heads up!”

Ryeowook looked up just in time to see a small rubber ball aiming right for his head. He squeaked and put his arms up in a sad attempt to shield himself from the blow… That never came.

He cracked one eye open and saw the same yellow ball rolling harmlessly by his feet. He quickly put his arms down and fixed his cloths, hoping no one saw his ridiculous actions.

“Sorry about that.” A boy said running up to him. “Still learning how to use this thing I guess haha.” He gestured to the lacrosse stick in his hands.

Ryeowook gave a tiny smile before acquainting his eyes with the ground. The boy was rather attractive, even though he was covered in sweat and dirt and looked out of breathe. Ryeowook would have like to talk to him but decided against it. The guy was probably straight anyways.

“It’s fine.” He said softly, cheeks puffy and pink with embarrassment. “I’m fine.”

It wasn’t the boys fault really. Ryeowook had the worst luck and was a bit of a klutz. Especially when athleticism was involved. Even if he wasn’t the one playing the sport, he still managed to get himself hurt half the time. It was why he steered clear of the field by the gym at all cost; despite it being the fastest route from the fine arts building and main campus. He didn’t mind just going around. Still, he didn’t think any sports would have started practice yet. Class weren’t for another three weeks at least.

The new comer swiped up the ball with a long stick and smiled at him. “Again, I’m real sorry about this. I didn’t mean to sca-”

“Changmin! Would you hurry the fuck up already?! We’re in the middle of try outs here!”

Changmin turned his head back it the direction of where his name had been called with a frown. “Calm down Yunho, I’m coming!” He waved Ryeowook good bye and head back towards the main field.

Ryeowook finally looked up once the other retreated.

At the center of the field, the lacrosse team was holding tryouts, as “Yunho” previously stated, though Ryeowook was pretty sure he could have guessed as much without the vulgar outburst. On the sidelines stood several male students in mixed matched athletic gear waiting to show off their skills, and hopefully, gain a spot on the team. He assumed most of them were first years as he only recognized a hand full of faces. Korea University was a big school but Ryeowook was observant and friendly and could remember faces well. He knew most people and most knew him.

He watched as Changmin ran up to Yunho before running some sort of drill at the sound of a whistle. The lacrosse team was on par with the soccer team and basketball team. They were very good and very popular. It took a lot more than skills to make the cut. Changmin and his friend would be okay. They had the look and attitude too most likely. The others, aside from maybe three or four of them, not so much but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. The Lacrosse team was notorious for not being the greatest of people.

Ryeowook straightened himself before continuing his trek. The department fair was next week and the fine arts department was way behind schedule. Ryeowook was a third year so his participation in the event was required but he didn’t mind. He was looking forward to meeting all the first years. He’d be a much better sunbae than anyone was to him.

He made it exactly three steps before stopping yet again. This time for something much more foreboding than a small rubber ball.

A shiver ran down the small male’s spine making him feel cold and…exposed. It was as if the heat of late August wasn’t beating down on him at all. For reasons he could not explain, Ryeowook turned back around and looked out onto the field. He felt them before he saw them; a pair of narrow brown eyes locked onto him in a way that had the painter really regretting his decision to not just leave as he had originally intended.

He gulped. Never had Ryeowook been looked at like that before – with piercing, calculating eyes he couldn’t read or interpret. He felt vulnerable and weak and little, and while Ryeowook did feel those things on a day-to-day basis, it was never by way of a single look from someone he never met before.

He did not know this boy and he was fairly certain this boy did not know him either yet the 20 year old felt as though the other knew all his darkest secret he worked so hard to conceal and hide. He didn’t like it and yet, he couldn’t turn away.

A smirk grew on the others face, making his otherwise boyish features more handsome and intimidating. He looked downright beautiful and wicked; dazzling and mischievous. Ryeowook felt his mouth go dry and before he even knew what was happening, he was taking stops forward.

There was something in that smirk. Something delicious and dark. Ryeowook wasn’t sure why but he was enchanted by it. He wanted to know more, he had to have more. He felt the bars on his cage rattling and it’s lock falling to the ground with a pathetic cling. A small smile graced his face while the others smirk grew. Just a few more steps and–

“Yay! Kyuhyun! What the fuck are you doing!?”

And just like that, the spell was broken. Ryeowook felt his eyes water from not blinking for so long and when the other turned away to address whoever had called out to him, he took the chance and sprinted away. _I need to get out of here_ , he told himself. _I can’t do this again._

“Just give me a minuet alright.” Kyuhyun tuned his head back to where he was looking was only to find nothing of the beautiful boy that was once there. When he spotted his retreating form in the distance, he frowned. “Never mind.”

\--

\--

\--

\--

 

 

 

 _Wookie didn’t like parties… Okay, that was a lie. She_ did _like parties, a lot in fact, but only the ones where there was cake and ice cream and cookies and funny hats to wear and fun games to play with sweets as prizes and gift bags with tiny things of bubble soap inside them. Those were her favorite kinds of parties but sadly, she rarely got to go to those parties anymore, not since leaving primary school. None of her friends seemed to have them anymore and though her mommy was willing to throw said type of party for her, she never took her up on the offer._

_Her mommy threw amazing parties. So amazing that she got paid to do it. People would call her from all over the world and ask her to plan their wedding or company dinner or whatever and she would make them big and amazing and beautiful. Those kinds of parties were fun too but Wookie didn’t like them very much. They were pretty but they were mainly for adults and took up a lot of her mommy’s time. Wookie sometimes tagged along because it was the only real way she could see her mommy, but she’d much rather paint or play with her friends instead._

_The types of parties people in Wookie’s age group frequented now consisted of half-naked coed’s running about a house, drunk out of their minds and grinding mindlessly against each other in a desperate attempt for friction. Wookie went to those kinds of parties a lot when she first arrived at KU. Still did actually. And not always against her will either._

_Many things about college confused the little girl but the “parties” had to be the most baffling. There was never any food or clear theme at these events and, as far as she knew, no invitations handed out either. How did anyone even know about these kinds of functions in the first place?_

_It was all so odd to her but what was perhaps most perplexing was her constant attendance to said social gathering. It wasn’t very lady like, nor an indulgence she was entirely proud of, but time and time again, Wookie found herself in the same state as her classmates. Drunk out of her mind, grinding senselessly against strangers in a desperate attempt for friction, and, on more than a few occasions, half-awake in a stranger’s apartment reeking of sex and smoke._

_That wasn’t what good little girls did. Good little girls stayed at home, in their jammies with a tub of strawberry ice cream, their favorite plushies, and a Pixar movie to get lost in._

_But not Toy Story. That one made her too sad. Especially the third installment._

_~_

 

_-Three weeks later-_

Ryeowook did his best to wave though the thick crowd and keep track of his friends ahead of him.

Didn’t these people have anything better to do? Like prepare for school? Which was in two days!

Yes, he had no real right to judge as he too was in attendance of “the last party of the summer” but it was by fluke this times and Sooyoung’s fault. He was happily watching Tangled when she called him saying that she would be at his apartment in less than ten minutes and expected him to be dressed and ready to go out for some fun.

He should have said no as Sooyoung’s idea of a good time was not one he wanted to continue into his third year but she was a hard person to say no to. That and he really did _not_ want her coming inside his apartment to see the fort of stuffed animals that took him near 90 minutes to build. They were close, but not that close. No one was that close to him.

“It’s the last party of the year Ryeowook! Our last chance to have some fun before classes start. Live a little! And don’t even try it. I know it has been awhile since you let loose.” She had told him on the car ride over. He didn’t understand why she felt the need to continue trying to convince him. He was already in pants wasn’t he? She won, but then again he wasn’t really fighting.

Upon entering the house, a cup of beer was shoved into his hands, followed by multiple palms at him back and several friendly greetings in his ear. Ryeowook responded to them all with a convincing kind smile before following Sooyoung out onto the dance floor and easing himself in to the rowdy and intoxicating atmosphere.

Fourth beer down and Ryeowook wasn’t even a little tipsy yet. Despite his size and stature, the artist could hold his liquor quite well thanks to the genes given to him by his alcoholic father. It always took some time for him to get to the same place as the rest of the party goers but within the hour, he was there; laughing at nothing, kissing strangers, and overall having a damn good time.

Kim Ryeowook had many secrets. Secrets he wore like shackles that held him down; some so dark and perverse, they kept him back from living his life as he would have liked. It made him sad honestly, especially since he personally liked himself quite a lot and was okay with who he was. But just because he had come to accept himself didn’t mean the rest of the world ever would.

If there was one thing Ryeowook did learn from his estranged father, it was that life was tough if you didn’t follow the status quo. You could be the nicest, prettiest, smartest boy in the entirety of the universe but if you favors dolls over action figures, you were in for a hard knock life. Ryeowook knew this, he saw it with his own eyes and experienced it with his own flesh and heart. It hurt, some days more than others, but the boy had reached his decision long ago. He wanted normalcy and friendship, to be accepted and loved. To do that, he had to put aside the toys and dresses and rated G movies. At least while others were around.

This was where his love for these kinds of parties came in, for it was only in a confined space, with sweaty bodies moving against his, and terrible music with too much bass pounding in his ear that a boy who slept in silk nightgowns with a toy giraffe was he able to forget and just live. He didn’t have to worry about what he said or how he acted because the likelihood of anyone remembering this night was nonexistent and even if they did. He could always play it off as having one too many.

Three more cups of cheap beer later and Ryeowook found himself just like Sooyoung and everyone else as the party, gone. Drunkenly swaying to the choppy beats and making eyes at anyone who would give him the time of day. He was in love with the atmosphere. It was so peaceful, so freeing. There was no judgement here. He was safe.

Hands were on him, as per usual, and he felt lips at his neck but Ryeowook didn’t push them away. He was too far gone to care and even if he was sober he’d probably still allow it. He was a closet slut after all. He done this enough times to have the steps memorized and the procedure down to a science.

He let the other male lead their movements and dominate the dance. He through his head back and allowed his body to sink into the other, becoming familiar with the contours of his chest and abs. Something hard and promising pushed into his lower back making him purr. Yet another reason the hate pants. They always got in the way. When a hot hand slipped under the hem of his sweat damp t-shirt, he moaned softly at the touch.

“Like that?” A heavy voice whispered hotly into his ear.

He nodded stupidly, lazily, in response. “More.” He begged, wrapping his arm around the others head to keep them close.

“Anything you say baby boy.”

 _Baby_ , he liked that. No one ever called him baby, not even his loving mother but she had her reasons. The word made her sad.

Lips were back at his neck, biting and sucking at the tender flesh. Ryeowook felt he could faint at any moment. He might have collapsed had the other not have a strong arm around his waist, keeping him upright and in place. The annoying EDM with its terrible bass faded into the background as he shamelessly pushed himself harder against the other male. They weren’t even dancing anymore. Just dry humming each other on the spot. But Ryeowook didn’t care. He loved it actually.

He whimpered helplessly. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone. His summer consisted of contest and endless commissions leaving him with a happy bank account but little room for anything else. In short, he was **crazy** horny.  He was about to turn around when a pair of lips met his, slipping something into his mouth. He swallowed it without thinking.

“You’ll thank me later.” Sooyoung told him after releasing him. “Have fun pretty boy.”

Ryeowook didn’t know what meant. She sounded so very far away even though she was standing right in front of him, rising her skirt so that the guy behind her could have his way. Ryeowook knew the guy. Kind of. He was the one yelling at lacrosse tryouts that day on the field. He looked downright deadly and positively lethal. Had Ryeowook been in a much better state he might have tried to save his friend but at the moment, he was just jealous he wasn’t in a skirt too.

Sooyoung. The girl made terrible decisions and had no regards for her own safety but she was the closest thing he had to an actual friend here at KU. Everyone else, he couldn’t rightfully count them. They were just…there. Sooyoung was different. Maybe the others were too but she was the only one that really got to know him and he her. Having nearly every foundation art class together first year did that to people.

She was an odd girl. At first glance one would ever guess sculpting was her forte, or that her real voice was rather shrill, and that the trashy attitude she wore everywhere was fake. Or that she took pretty little pills for “inspiration”.

Pills she just forcefully shared with him.

There was a growl in his ear as the once gentle hands on his hips grew rougher and more demanding. “No more of that pretty baby. Tonight, you’re mine.”

Ryeowook couldn’t answer as the drugs started to take their effect. The images before him swirled together in a colorful haze. The music softer, more dull, yet he could feel the vibrations in his body as if he standing right next to one of the blaring speakers. He grinned at how pretty and bright it all was, like seeing streetlights through his father’s forgotten glasses or when he first started playing with watercolors and everything just blended together.

He was spinning, metaphorically and physically. His giggles were swallowed by lips that found their way to his. There was nothing sweet about them. They consumed him, devoured him, demanded his submission and dared him to try resisting. Ryeowook didn’t want to resist. He wanted the lips to take his breath away and never give it back; steal his soul and do terrible things with it.

He didn’t fight off the tongue that forced its way into his mouth nor the hand that slipped past the waist band of his jeans and into his cotton panties. Never had he been so angry at the damn things. Sooyoung was so lucky.

Ryeowook was hot, too hot, and the thick air filled with nicotine and liquor wasn’t helping him either. He felt so heavy, almost sick and ready to puke. He had too much and the pill Sooyoung gave him were really fucking with him. He needed to lie down but the kiss, god the kiss. It stopped everything and made it all better. He never wanted it to end.

“What’s your name baby boy?” He felt more than heard.

“Ryeowook.” He replied stupidly.

“Ryeowook.” The other male repeated. “Cute.”

Ryeowook couldn’t stop himself from giggling and nuzzled the other male’s neck. He had a very boyish face making him appear more cute than handsome but that wasn’t a bad thing necessarily. Ryeowook couldn’t get enough of him. He still saw a man whom he was ready and willing to do anything for. A man he had seen before but from where he wasn’t sure.

“Let me take you home Ryeowook. This is no place for a sweet baby like you.”

“Okay.” He grinned, moving to the man’s chest. He felt it rumble.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me my name cupcake?”

He lazily blinked and looked up at the man. “Okay.” He breathed, never asking the question as prompted.

There was a kiss at his ear and a wet flick at the lobe. He shrived at the touch.

“I’m Kyuhyun little one, now let me get you home.”

\--

\--

\--

\--

 

 

Like that of a car crash or a falling star shooting across the night sky, life changed very dramatically and very quickly for little Ryeowook. One minuet he went from grinding against Kyuhyun at a party to withering under his skill touch a top a fluffy mattress. The child wasn’t even sure how or when they left the party at all but he decided he could hardly care less. In that moment, Kyuhyun was everything, and like a child to their mother, Ryeowook gladly and blindly followed the man into an eventual nothingness of pleasure and pain he never wanted to end.

The mental lock and chains around his mind began their slow decent to the floor and if the boy took the time to notice, he would almost be able to hear the faint sound of metal hinges creak from lack of use, as a door was finally being opened.

He couldn’t stop smiling, even as the other roughly pushed him on to the bed.

Ryeowook groaned into the mattress as Kyuhyun assault his back with wet kisses and bruising bites. He felt the slightly taller male rip away his damned pants and destroyed his t-shirt in the process. He wasn’t upset. He was impatience too.

“Sorry.” He received apathetically.

“Don’t care.” Ryeowook responded into the sheets. “Just don’t stop.”

Kyuhyun laughed as he kissed up the boy’s milky back. “What’s the rush Wookie? We have night, don’t we baby _girl_.”

Ryeowook felt something inside him twitch at the other man’s choice of pronouns. It was a good twitch but that didn’t mean that what caused it was a “good” thing. Why would Kyuhyun-

“That’s what you are, right?” Kyuhyun smirked, kissing his neck. “Personally, I don’t know too many little boys with so many dolls or dresses, or,” Ryeowook felt something soft slide off his body. He watched in awe as Kyuhyun displayed his shame in the light of moon. “Panties this pretty but there’s a first time for everything.” He chuckled and kissed Ryeowook cheek. “Am I right or am I wrong?”

Ryeowook couldn’t stop staring at the garment before him. They were one of his favorite pairs too. Soft peach and delicate satin with a tiny little white ribbon in the shape of a bow on the waistband. They always made him feel so pretty, that’s why he wore them so often.

It was common, almost normal, of him to wear panties instead of the traditional boxers or briefs like “all” the other young man his age. That wasn’t the weird part. What was a little jarring was Kyuhyun’s mention of his collection of toys and dresses. Ryeowook never spoke of those things with the outside world, let alone the man on top of him. Their one and only conversation wasn’t all that deep to begin with, so how did Kyuhyun know about “that” to even bring it up? The only way he could even guess Ryeowook likes and dislikes was if they were in his apartment and that wasn’t possible because Ryeowook never _ever_ let anyone even near his apart-

“AHH!” He cried out in pain as the man a top him, who was still fully clothed, yanked him up by his dark locks, making his back arch at a deliciously painful angle. He took several deep breathes and swallowed thickly losing all train of thought.

Kyuhyun chuckled darkly at him. “You don’t listen very well, do you pretty girl?”

Ryeowook wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to be, or have been, listening too. His eyes became damp and a pathetic whimper escaped his lips. “P-please?” He begged.

Kyuhyun moved to his neck. “Please what baby?” A kiss. “Don’t?” A lick.  “Stop?” A bite. “Don’t stop?” He laughed. “Ooh, I know. You don’t want me to tell anyone of your sick little fascinations do you? Well, don’t worry little one, I can keep a secret.” He leaned in close to Ryeowook’s ear. “And I wouldn’t dream of sharing something so precious with the world.”

He craned Ryeowook’s neck to claim his lips in yet another bruising kiss. Ryeowook could only mewl as the angle prevented him from doing much else. But then again, maybe that was the point.

And god, would he a liar if he said he wasn’t okay with that.

The harsh nipping at his tongue, the painful way Kyuhyun kept him in place. He was in heaven. No, hell, because such pleasure could not possibly be holy.

Kyuhyun pulled away just enough to lick his lips and suckle on Ryeowook’s red and puffy ones. “What’s your safe word pretty girl?”

Now Ryeowook wasn’t 100% there. Between the drugs and the alcohol still running through his veins, he wasn’t sober but this wasn’t his first “time” either. He knew the rules but _that_ rule, wasn’t one he heard often.

He closed his eyes and prayed it wasn’t all just a dream or cruel joke.

“Giraffe.” He whispered carefully.

The smirk he got in response made him moan.

“Good girl.” His reward was another kiss on the cheek. That made him grin with pride “Don’t worry pretty girl. I’ll be gentle. Kind of.” He harshly pushed Ryeowook back down and took his hips in a vice grip. With no further warning he pushed Ryeowook’s cheeks apart and dove in.

Ryeowook’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in a silent cry as Kyuhyun’s warm, wet muscle worked him open. He screamed into the sheets when two fingers were added way too early.

It hurt.

A lot.

And he loved it.

Kyuhyun used one hand to bruise and massage his hip while his other abused Ryeowook’s hole, forcefully scissoring and fucking him along with his tongue. As if it wasn’t enough, Ryeowook tried to push back against the man but was stilled with a harsh slap to one of his cheeks.

“Don’t even think about it.” Kyuhyun ordered, placing Ryeowook’s hands at his back. “You are not in control here little one, I am.”

“Yes daddy.” Ryeowook whimpered back.

He heard Kyuhyun chuckle. “You are too cute. Thank god you’re a slut too.” He kissed Ryeowook’s entrance. “But I knew that from the moment I saw you.” He dragged his nails along Ryeowook’s side. “Do you remember me little one? Because I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”

“Oh daddy, please- Ah!”

“Such an impatient little thing you are.” Kyuhyun said as he laid hit after hit to Ryeowook’s behind, each one increasing in pain. “Remember what I said little one, we have all night.”

Ryeowook cried out when three fingers were shoved inside of him, roughly fucking and ripping him apart. He couldn’t stop the tears that were falling. It felt so good and it had been so long. So long since someone else had touch him; so long since someone else had taken him. Really taken him. He loved it. He needed it. The helplessness, the heat, he never wanted it to end.

Kyuhyun licked along the curve of the other’s ass before plunging his tongue back in. He hummed at the sweet and tangy taste. He bit and sucked along Ryeowook’s rim until it was red and angry twitching for more. “There.” he hummed. “Now your little girl cunt is all nice and wet. What do you say?”

Ryeowook mewled. He really didn’t want Kyuhyun to stop. A slap on his thigh told him to hurry up. “T-thank you d-daddy.”

“You’re so very welcome princess.” He flipped Ryeowook back onto his back and captured his lips in a hot kiss.

Ryeowook sighed, tasting himself and kissing the other back with all he had (which wasn’t much). Kyuhyun wasn’t much bigger than he but he was stronger and had a dominance about him that made Ryeowook weak and desperate. He didn’t need to be told who was in charge. Kyuhyun left no room for question or doubt. And Ryeowook wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kyuhyun pulled away to admire the withering mess below him. “God you’re beautiful.” He whispered against the child’s slick lips. “The most perfect little baby girl in the world. How did I get so lucky.”

Ryeowook felt like he was the lucky one. He giggled and grind up at the other stupidly. He nuzzled the hand on his cheek willing the man to never leave his side. He was so…happy. Not that he was unhappy before but this was a different kind of happiness. This made him feel complete and whole and…right.

Kyuhyun stayed there for a moment longer, kissing up the boy’s neck, and playing with his pink nubs till they were red and upright. He kissed the boys nose and slid off the bed.

The shift in weight sent Ryeowook in a panic. He scurried after the man, terrified it really was all just a dream and the bad part was coming next.

Kyuhyun laughed at him pet his cheek. “Don’t worry princess, I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed the boy’s forehead to reassure him.

Ryeowook sat on his knees as he watched Kyuhyun strip before him. He pulled his top over his head with ease, displaying a beautifully toned body and nice set of default abs. Ryeowook licked his lips seeing the light trail of black hair starting just above his navel and heading south, their stop hidden by denim and cloth.

If he didn’t hate pants before.

There was a laugh and hands and a kiss and Ryeowook felt his eyes water but he refused to blink because he didn’t was to miss a thing. Kyuhyun must has sensed the boy’s eagerness (as well as the weight of his own) for in one motion both his jeans and boxers were gone.

Ryeowook’s eyes widened. He licked his lips. Never had he seen anything more perfect or beautiful. Kyuhyun wasn’t exactly “large” per say but he was above average. However, it wasn’t the size that had Ryeowook openly gawking, but it’s look over all. A pretty shade of red with a glistening mushroom tip. Ryeowook wondered if it tasted as good as it looked.

Kyuhyun laughed has he stoked himself lazily. “Like what you see?”

Ryeowook nodded his head, mesmerized by the thick and vainly length before him.

“Well then don’t keep me waiting baby girl. Come give daddy a kiss.”

Ryeowook didn’t need to be told twice. Strawberry ice cream maybe his favorite thing of all time but sucking cock was a close second. He started with just the tip, easily his favorite part, and moaned when a bit  of precum hit his tongue. It tasted better far better than he had imagined. Slowly he moved forward, carful to scrape his tongue along the length of the fat vain that captivated him for the start. Satisfied he began bobbing his head up and down with hollow cheeks and Kyuhyun’s groans as music.

“Look at me.” Kyuhyun demanded with shaky breath.

Ryeowook’s eyes shot open. He stared up at Kyuhyun with hungry eyes. He may be submissive but he could be just as demanding. There was a light dust of pink in the other’s face and Ryeowook could tell he was trying to control his breathing. He smirked around the cock in his mouth. He knew he was good.

Kyuhyun saw than glint and smirked. “You’re pretty good at this baby girl.” He complimented. “I can tell mines not the first cock you’ve ever encountered.” He gave Ryeowook’s hair a nice hard tug. “But that’s not a bad thing. Touch yourself while you suck me.”

If he could say thank you, he would. Keeping one hand on Kyuhyun’s hip to steady himself, Ryeowook stroked himself in time with him bobbing.

Somewhere along the line, Kyuhyun’s thrust became erratic and impatient. He took a hold of Ryeowook’s face became forcefully fucking his mouth. The smaller male was surprised at first, gagging at the bulbous tip ramming into the back of his throat but he recovered quickly, relaxing his throat and allowing Kyuhyun to go deeper, his dark curls tickling the boys nose.

“Look at you.” He groaned as Ryeowook expertly moved his tongue around his cock. “So cute and so innocent looking but a bigger slut for cock than a thousand won whore.”

Ryeowook whimpered and stoked himself faster.

Kyuhyun chuckled. “Better slow down pretty girl. I haven’t decided whether or not to let you come yet.”

Ryeowook gargled something incoherent, a plea for the man to reconsider more than likely. Kyuhyun chuckled darkly. “Awe, okay baby, I’ll be nice.” He sang. “You can cum, but not before I do, how’s that sound?”

Ryeowook hummed in agreement and concentrated on bring Kyuhyun to his peak. His own high was quickly approaching but he didn’t want to disappoint the man by not abiding by his rules. He squeezed the base of his cock to help keep his oncoming orgasm back.

Kyuhyun’s trusting began to lose their rhythm telling Ryeowook to start stoking himself again. Kyuhyun threw his head back with a low groan and shoved the whole of his length in shooting ribbon after ribbon of warm cum drown Ryeowook’s waiting throat.

Ryeowook moaned as he spilled his own release shortly after.

Kyuhyun released him bent down to kiss the boy still trying to catch his breath. He nipped the child’s swollen lips before bring their foreheads together.

“W-Wookie did good daddy?” The boy asked softly, desperate for validation and reassurance.

Kyuhyun chuckled softly and kissed his nose. “Wookie did amazing. Daddy is very proud of you pretty girl”

Ryeowook grinned and leaned up for another kiss, one in which Kyuhyun was more than happy to indulge him in.

“You know we’re not done yet, right princess?”

“No?” Ryeowook asked still smiling.

Kyuhyun chuckled and wiped away some cum that was drizzling down Ryeowook’s chin. “No.” He whispered, giving Ryeowook the thumb to nibble on. “You’re not too tired are you baby?”

Ryeowook furiously shook his head.

“Good. Get up on the bed angel, lie on your back.”

Though it was a request, Kyuhyun still guided the child back, kissing his face and reacquainting his fingers with the other’s hole.

“Such a beautiful body you have baby.” He whispered kissing down Ryeowook chest. He gave the boy’s half-hard erection a gentle squeeze. “Daddy can’t wait to have you.”

Ryeowook whimpered at the touch. He was hot and desperate again. “Want daddy inside.” He begged.

“And you will little one. Daddy’s just getting you’re little cunt ready for his big cock.” He said sweetly. A stark contrast from the furry his fingers were doing to Ryeowook’s opening. He used his other hand to rummage through Ryeowook’s side table, looking for lube. He smiled in triumph finding a half used bottle. No condoms but he was clean and thanks to that girl most likely under Yunho right now, he knew Ryeowook was clean too.

The boy twitched and squirmed. “Noooo.” He pouted. “Want daddy nooowww!”

Kyuhyun smacked his thigh hard.

“Please.” He quickly added.

“Better but we are really gonna have to work on that eagerness of yours.” He said squeezing some of the lube onto his cock. He positioned himself at Ryeowook’s hole and throwing a leg over his shoulder. “But since you sucked daddy so well, he’ll forgive you this one time.” He kissed Ryeowook’s knee and trust the whole of himself in, in one go.

Ryeowook’s eyes grew wide at the quick and painful intrusion. When he said it had been a long time since he had gotten any, he was including the last time he touched himself, which was about a month ago. He was in no way ready for Kyuhyun even with the bit of lube and prep. Yet even as his eyes teared up from the pain, a smile stilled graced his percaline face. Not even when Kyuhyun gave him little to not time to adjust before beginning his brutal pace did it falter. If anything it grew wider.

“Fuck,” Kyuhyun hissed. “You’re so tight baby.” He took Ryeowook proud cock in his hand and began stoking it in time with his trust. Normally he would never be so rough (or go without a condom), his first time with someone but with Ryeowook, he couldn’t resist. The boy was so cute and open and adorable. Plus he had a safe word. That alone told Kyuhyun should he do something the other find displeasureable, he would speak up.

The boy was not a hard being to read but Kyuhyun never had imagined him being so…perfect. Like finding a piece he didn’t know he was missing, Ryeowook has consumed his thoughts and soul since that fateful day on the field. He would have to thank Yunho for forcing him to go out and spotting the little thing when he was ready to leave.

Ryeowook reached his hands up to wrap around the other neck. “Daddy.” He sang seeing stars and glitter (besides the one’s on his ceiling).

“I’m right here baby girl.” Kyuhyun grunted as he continued his powerful trust. “And I’m not going anywhere.” And he meant that. From the moment he saw the boy all those weeks back, Kyuhyun knew that if given the opportunity he wasn’t going to let another day go by without Ryeowook being his. And if Kyuhyun had his way, they would stay joined like this forever.

A slight roll of his hips and Ryeowook was screaming. His blunt nails digging into Kyuhyun’s back as his prostate was hit over and over and over again.

“N-need t-to cummm d-daddy.” Ryeowook stuttered out, the twisting and building in his muscles and stomach becoming more than he could bare. He’d never been fucked like this before. Never had anyone ever been able to make him feel this good.

Kyuhyun gave him a hard kiss. Mixing their teeth and tongues until they both couldn’t breathe; the sound of wet skin smack against one another an echo to their union. “Hang in their baby.” He panted against Ryeowook’s mouth. “Together okay.”

Ryeowook nodded but in truth he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. He whimpered and sought Kyuhyun’s neck for comfort, his second release rising and building stronger than ever. “D-daddy.”

“Fuck!” Kyuhyun shouted, feeling Ryeowook tight heat clench and constrict around him. “Now baby,” He said furiously stroking Ryeowook’s cock. “Cum for daddy, right now.”

Ryeowook’s back arched high off the bed as he screamed through his release; a wave of pinks and lilacs and baby blues washing over him. There was no down to his high, only up. He felt like he was floating, weightless even, and as Kyuhyun’s seed filled him to the brim, he felt impossibly whole.

Kyuhyun attached himself to Ryeowook’s neck, kissing and sucking at every inch of exposed flesh he could reach. “Such a good girl.” He cooed riding out his release. “My good girl. My perfect little girl.”

Ryeowook giggled because rather than hearing the words, Kyuhyun’s voice tickled his ears and made his high all the better. He turned his head looking out his window. The stars seemed so close tonight. Almost like he could reach out and take one for his own.

Kyuhyun tuned his head back to face him and kissed him sweetly on the lips, brushing his sweaty bangs off his face. He rolled off the boy disconnecting them, Ryeowook easily tucking into his side. “My daddy.” He said breathlessly, nuzzling Kyuhyun’s chest.

The other male smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Get some sleep baby.” He said, bring Ryeowook’s baby circus animal blanket over them. “You earned it.”

“Okay.” He yawned, feeling the weight of sleep being to overtake him. “Daddy be here?” He asked half awake.

Kyuhyun pulled him closer and kissed his closed lids. “Of course my little angel. From now on daddy will always be here.”

 

 

* * *

 

A/N 2: Is anyone still confused? I feel like some of you are still confused. Part two will be up really soon (and I do mean SOON) but don’t feel like you can’t ask me questions if you are still confused okay.

Anyways, to all my new honey beez, hello and welcome, and to all my returning lovelies I LIVE!!! Told you I was working on stuff. I don’t want to spoil anything or make promises I can’t keep but know I will never abandon my fics and that I’m always thinking about you guys :]

If you have the time, or feel so inclined, comment, criticize, or just say hi. Love you all and I will see you soon.


	2. It's Okay Baby Girl, You Can Sleep Now

Ryeowook’s eyes fluttered open for a brief second as the warm rays of the sun kissed his delicate skin and gently awaken him. He cursed and rolled away from the invasive light. He was never quite ready to wake up from his slumber, as sleep was, after all, one of his favorite things to do. But this morning in particular he was especially reluctant to come back to world of the living.

No words in any language could begin to describe the feelings cursing within the university student’s veins. It was like floating amongst the clouds without fear of falling, or swimming the deepest depth of the ocean without need for breath, or going to class on exam day knowing you were going to pass and actually passing. He felt at peace, full of joy, and swaddled in warmth. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way, if he ever felt this way. Such thoughts were of the past though and for once, the past held not a thing over the little babe’s head or heart. At that moment all that existed was the here and now. And had Ryeowook not known any better, he’d swear the hands of time stilled their incessant ticking, just this once, just for him.

He snuggled his face into his pillow and inhaled a scent that wasn’t his own. It was like musk and mint and cigarette. It was heavenly and deprave all at once. He wanted to drown in it.

 _Kyuhyun_ , he thought to himself, a sweet smile gracing his lips. He giggled as the memories of last night began filling his head though there was very little to laugh at.

Ryeowook was no stranger to one night stands. In many ways he preferred them actually. Granted, engaging in such activities, especially when one was hyped up on drugs and cheap alcohol, was not exactly an ideal nor safe way to meet people but Ryeowook had danced the dance enough times now. He knew the outcome well and had since learned to love and live with it.

But Kyuhyun… He was different. He complicated things in the best way possible. He went left when Ryeowook only knew right, and spoke a language that Ryeowook thought he knew but in a dialect he was unfamiliar with. This was neither good nor bad as such words fell flat and were inept in depicting the current situation, but it was right. And as Ryeowook was learning, right didn’t always have to hurt.

The truth was, Ryeowook did not want Kyuhyun to become yet another forgotten night in his string of university adventures and escapades. He didn’t want yet another lost name with a blurry face he could only half remember. He just wanted Kyuhyun, all of Kyuhyun.

And the both scared, and delighted the petite brunette.

Not to sound like _THAT_ child, but if his parents horror story of a marriage taught him anything, it was that love wasn’t this magical feeling that fixed everything and out lasted time. Ryeowook was sure his parents were in love at some point in time. Perhaps in their high school days when they first met, but eventually, like everything else, it began to fade. Even when they were being sweet to each other and held hands like newlyweds, it wasn’t enough to save them. And having a child, only made matters worse.

Ryeowook could only speculate the before and he was too young to understand the how but he saw the after and that was enough to paint his resolve on the issue of relationships and marriage. They seemed nice at first but in the end, nothing was worth the amount of heartache he witness his parents go through.

But…maybe, Kyuhyun was.

The man was…everything. Light and darkness, sweet and wicked, boyish and sexy. Ryeowook knew was being silly as all he really did was sleep with the man but he was known for his “unconventionality” and “unique” way of thinking. He had never met anyone like Kyuhyun and because he never meet anyone like Kyuhyun no one ever made him feel like Kyuhyun did. Others had come close, one got very close in fact, but no one ever crossed the line or reached his heart and up until now Ryeowook was okay with that. He was convinced it was better that way.

But was it really? He wasn’t so sure anymore.

Another giggled escaped his still swollen lips. He was thinking way too much. He’d figure it all out later.

He rolled to the side and kissed his favorite toy giraffe on the nose. “I’m really happy Jeffery.” He whispered to the plush toy. “A little confused but mostly happy.” He giggled again and hugged the old toy to his chest.

Then he stopped.

He sat up and held the toy away from him. “Wait a minuet. Why are you here?”

Ryeowook gasped as it all just dawned on him.

 

 

 

_—Last night—_

_“I’m Kyuhyun little one, now let me get you home.”_

_Ryeowook laughed and threw his arms around the taller male, kissing him deep. Kyuhyun resisted the urge to kiss the other back (for too long) and pulled away. Someone needed to be the adult here and since he had yet to finish his first can of beer, it might as well be him. Using the better half of his strength to hold the inebriated male upright, he hooked one of Ryeowook’s arms around his shoulders and another around his waist._

_“Ryeowook.” He tried again, this time with worry in his voice. “You need to tell me where you live so I can take you home baby.”_

_The shorter of the two made an incoherent noise of some sort before falling limp in the man’s arms._

_Kyuhyun sighed and adjusted their stance so Ryeowook was leaning on him. Even if his original plan had been to sleep with the boy, the thought had since left him. His main focus now was to get the boy home and help him sober up. Sex, and the tent in his pants, could wait._

_Kyuhyun was by no means a saint but he wasn’t an asshole either. And he most certainly was not going to take advantage of someone when they were drunk and high on whatever else. That just wasn’t his nature and though he hardly knew Ryeowook at all he didn’t want to use and or hurt him. It wouldn’t be right and really, who would want to hurt a face that cute?_

_Balancing Ryeowook against his chest, he rummaged through the boy’s pockets in hopes of finding some indication as to where he might live. He was hoping for the dorms as he at least knew where that was, but one look at the boy’s university ID told him not to get his hopes up._

_Third year and a fine arts major, he mused in his head. Could’ve fooled me._

_He stuffed the ID back in the elder’s pants and pulled him into more of a standing position. “Ryeowook.” He said, gently patting the boy’s cheek. “Come on baby, wake up.”_

_Ryeowook groaned and tried to pull away. “Don’t wanna.”_

_“You need to angel. You want Kyuhyun to take you home don’t you?”_

_“Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook repeated as if hearing the man’s name for the first time._

_“Yes cupcake, that’s me. Can you please tell me where you live?” He asked holding the smaller male’s face between his hands._

_Ryeowook blinked slowly a few times before residing to keep his eyes half open. He looked about not really seeing anything but aware of his surroundings. He could still the feel the vibrations of the music playing and smell the odor of smoke and sweat in the stale air. His head was starting to pound and his limbs grew heavy. He just wanted to sleep. He pouted and cuddled into the warmth before him. “Sleepy.” He complained._

_Kyuhyun sighed and held the boy close. “I know baby, I know.” This wasn’t getting him anywhere. He was just going to have the take the boy back to his dorm room and hope his roommate wouldn’t mind too much. He seemed nice. Bit of a Jesus freak, but nice._

_Waving through the crowed, he eventually made it out of the stuffy house and into the wide open night. The temperature had dropped considerably, causing Ryeowook to shake and inch closer to Kyuhyun. “Cold.” He shivered._

_“It’s okay, little one, I got you.” Kyuhyun comforted as he struggled to get out of his hoddie and hold Ryeowook up at the same time. He placed the thin fabric over Ryeowook’s frame and continued in the direction of his car._

_“Wookie? Wookie?!”_

_Ryeowook turned at the sound of his nickname in time to see Sooyoung staggering towards them. “Sooyoung.” He slurred with a giggle and hiccup._

_“I thought I lost you silly.” She said while trying to stay up in her too high, high heels. “Listen pretty.” She said too loud and too close to Ryeowook’s face. “I’m going home with that hunk I met over there. Think you can find your way home.”_

_Kyuhyun looked over in the direction she was pointing and saw Yunho smoking a cigarette by his car. He suppressed and eye roll as he was not surprised. They weren’t even in there for that long but leave it to Yunho to find someone to hook up with._

_“Sooyoung go home without Wookie?” The little babe pouted._

_Sooyoung laughed and kissed his cheek. “You are too cute when you’re drunk.” She turned her gaze to Kyuhyun. “You got this yeah?”_

_Kyuhyun eyes widened. He wasn’t sure whether to be more concerned at the girl’s lack of care for her friend’s safety or the fact that it looked as though this was a common parting to a normal night out for the pair. Either way, given the little information he knew about Sooyoung, he wasn’t very taken with her._

_“Uh, yeah.” He said a little awkwardly. “Actually I was planning on taking him home but-”_

_She laughed again. Kyuhyun involuntarily winced at the noise. “Don’t worry, we both got tested last week. You’re good to go.”_

_That wasn’t what Kyuhyun wanted to hear. Good to know, but not the point. “That’s not what I meant-”_

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She went on, interrupting him yet again. She pulled out a pen from her cross back and reached for his hand. “Here’s his address. Don’t keep him up too late. Or do. Up to you. There’s not a whole lot he’s not into.” She added with a wink. “Buy Wookie.” She cooed, patting the boy’s cheek. “Have fun.”_

_Ryeowook giggled. “Bye bye Sooie.” Kyuhyun caught him before he fell trying to wave his friend goodbye._

_Kyuhyun looked at the messy font on his hand and frowned. He had no clue where this place was. Granted, he was not familiar with the area in the first place being a first year and all but this didn’t even sound like it was near the university. Thank god for naver maps._

_“Hey.”_

_He turned to Ryeowook looking up at him._

_“I like you.” The boy grinned._

_Kyuhyun smiled and opened the passenger seat door. “I like you too Ryeowook.” He said placing the boy inside._

_“Nooo.” Ryeowook wined, one hand fisted in Kyuhyun’s shirt. “I mean I really really like like you.”_

_Kyuhyun sighed. “Ryeowook, you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying right-”_

_He was cut off by Ryeowook’s lips colliding with his. This time, he was not permitted to pull away._

_“Fuck baby.” He cursed into the kiss, feeling Ryeowook move and mold perfectly with his._

_Kyuhyun groaned. He didn’t think it was possible for a kiss to be this hot with someone you barely knew. He couldn’t get enough to the boy. He wanted to devour him, break him, and fuck until it was only his cock that could satisfy him; his hands that could heal him. Kyuhyun had been with others before none like Ryeowook and none ever kissed this good. This had to be hell fucking with him._

_Ryeowook whimper and snaked a hand to cup and knee Kyuhyun’s crotch. That caused the man to pull away and back to reality._

_“Wait,” He said catching his breathe. “We can’t or shouldn’t I mean. I shouldn’t-”_

_Ryeowook smiled at him and kissed his neck. “I live alone.” He said softly._

_Kyuhyun groaned and closed his eyes. Not even the first day of school and he was already a changed man. He opened his eyes and stared back at Ryeowook’s smiling, perfect face._

_He sighed for the umpteenth time that night. “Fuck it.”_

_\--_

 

 

 

Ryeowook raced to the bathroom to throw up the contents of his stomach. He clung to the toilet bowl as the bile combined with a lack of food and hydration caused his throat burned and eyes to water. He felt dizzy and ready to pass out but he was unable to stop. He was just so…disgusted with himself.

Ryeowook had never been disgusted with himself. Not since his father left.

Forcing himself to ignore the pain in his lower back, he stood on shaky legs, and leaned against the bathroom sink. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, examining the red and purple marks that littered his neck and chest. Fresh bruises and bit marks mapped out the scene from last night on his body. His hair was damp and clung together in clumps from sweat and something else. Probably the same sticky substance currently running down his thigh. He looked and felt thoroughly fucked and though that was kind of the point after an evening of drinking and partying, being in his own apartment at the end of it was not part of the plan.

“Stupid, stupid, STUPID!” He cried, banging his hand against the wall until it bleed. “You’re so fucking stupid!”

It wasn’t supposed to happen here. Nothing was supposed to happen here. His apartment was the one thing he had that no one else was to ever know about and therefore couldn’t take away from him. It was small, even by Korean standards, but it was home. A reflection of him and the one place he could truly be himself without the judgmental eyes of the world. Even his very open and very excepting mother didn’t know about this place. She of course knew where her son lived but she’d never been inside. No one had and that was how it was to stay. Now it was tainted, ruined by a one night stand and his stupidity.

“Stupid!” He banged again. He winced and held his hurt hand to his chest.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he slid to the floor of the tiny bathroom. What had he done? Everything was ruined now.

Ryeowook knew he was fucked up. He loved to play dress up and pretend he was a girl for fuck sake but that was in here. In here, it was okay that he preferred dresses to pants and own an ornate tea set. In here, he was safe to like and do as he pleased. Out there was another story.

Out there, he was Kim Ryeowook. A well like 20 year old with an active social life and a talent for turning water colors into beautiful works of art. He was somebody, popular even, and he worked hard to get that way. He had learned what to say, how to say it, and always knew when to smile and when to laugh. Ryeowook was good at being that person and he liked that person. Well…he most certainly liked their _life_ anyways.

His other half, or other “part” rather, was his soul relaxing after keeping up appearances for so long. It was a happy place he could go to and just be and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Not even the highest social status and all the popularity in the world could compare. But there was a reason why he was like that in here and someone else out there. In here and out there were _never_ to mix. It was the only way to have it all and not be friendless at the end of the day.

He rinsed his mouth out with water and moved to start his shower. He just wanted to get clean and forget last night ever happened. That wouldn’t happen exactly as last night happened here, in his home, but hopefully Kyuhyun had not gone off and told half the student body of his freakishness yet.

He sighed and stepped into the cold water. The ice was welcomed. It burned his skin and made it hard to think. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted to forget. Turning the heat off completely, he ducked his head under the water and let it wash away his sweat and pain.

_Kyuhyun._

Ryeowook closed his eyes and begged the images of last night to leave his heart and mind. The things he’d done, the words he said. He had to repress the urge to throw up again less he wanted stomach ulcers or risk dirtying the tiled floor.

His happy lucid attitude from just minutes ago seemed a lifetime and a half away now. Whatever chance he may have once had with the other male flew out the window the second the sun touched Ryeowook’s ridiculously baby pink walls he secretly loved. There would be no playing his words off as theses of a drunk or his actions on the drugs. His room said it all. He couldn’t blame or even be upset by the other’s departure. He’d run to if he could. He tried to at one point but found accepting his “problem” easier than anything else.

He sniffled and shook at the frigid water caused a chill to rack his body.

Just for shits and gigs, let’s say a relationship did develop between him and Kyuhyun. Then what? His secret would have come out eventually. And when it did, just like before, he’d be alone. And hurt. And left to recover on his own. He supposed he should be thankful. That Kyuhyun left now rather than later.

This was why one nightstands, away from his place of refuge, where much preferred. Not that Ryeowook thought of himself as a cold hearted, relationships are evil, kind of person, but based off of past experiences, a “true” relationship was not in the cards for him. At least for right now.

Heat came to his eyes signaling he was crying again. He hastily wiped them away with his shivering hand.

He didn’t know why he was crying so much. It was so odd. Sure he was upset about letting someone into his less than adult home and feared for his last two years of school turning into a nightmare but that was it. Right? He didn’t care about anything else. He most certainly didn’t care about Kyuhyun.

…right?

“I’m so stupid.” He whimpered.

“No you’re not.”

Ryeowook eyes shot open and he froze. He watched as a hand with skin a little warmer in color than his own reach around him and turn the hot water on. Tears began to fall for a whole new reason. One that confused and hurt Ryeowook’s heart.

“You’re so cold baby.” Kyuhyun whispered, leaving a trail of warms kisses down his back. “Want daddy to warm you up?”

Ryeowook didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything. Stuck in his throat was his tongue and heart and self-preservation. _This a dream_ , he told himself. _It has to be._

_God, what is wrong with me?_

He felt himself being spun around. His brown eyes grew large at the site of a wet and naked Kyuhyun before him. The man grinned and kissed his neck. “Daddy is sorry he wasn’t here when you woke up little one. Let him make up for it.”

Ryeowook just stared at the man with eyes wide and mouth agape. _Yes. That’s it. I’m dreaming. That’s the only explanation._

And if this was a dream than Ryeowook planned to enjoy it.

“Oh daddy.” He sighed as Kyuhyun licked and kissed his inner thigh. He whimpered when the man placed teasing kissing on and round his shrunken sack.

“Silly girl.” Kyuhyun husked, trailing his nails lightly down Ryeowook’s legs. “Don’t you know that cold showers are bad for little babies?”

Ryeowook hissed when Kyuhyun pressed his tongue into his slit. “Please daddy- AH!”

“Patience baby.” Kyuhyun reprimanded, rubbing the spot he just smacked. “I won’t have to punish you will I?” Ryeowook furiously shook his head. “Good.”

Kyuhyun licked a long strip from the base of Ryeowook’s cock to the tip before taking him whole, moaning at the boy’s tang.

Ryeowook didn’t even try to compose himself. He moaning and withered and ran his hands through Kyuhyun’s dark locks silently begging for more.

Kyuhyun looked up at him through his long lashes before and hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard.

“Ohhh.” Ryeowook shuddered. His head feel back against the tile as he let Kyuhyun command his body. For a dream it was easily the best head he had ever received.

He felt himself drifting again and it was lovely. His little fingers weakened their hold on Kyuhyun’s hair and his eyes fluttered close in bliss. “Please daddy.” He murmured. “Let Wookie cum.”

Kyuhyun emitted a dark chuckle and kitten licked Ryeowook’s leaking tip. “Hmm,” He mused, admiring his work. “I suppose.”

With permission, he came with a soft cry and watched as Kyuhyun licked and sucked him clean. He started to sink against the wall but Kyuhyun held him up and kissed him deep, forcing the boy to taste himself. A giggled bubbled up in Ryeowook’s chest for some unknown reason and he rested his head against Kyuhyun’s chest.

Kyuhyun smiled that pet the boy’s head. “Don’t get too comfortable love,” he chuckled, his hand reaching around to Ryeowook’s opening. “Daddy’s not through with you yet.”

Ryeowook gasped feeling fingers probe and message his whole. Kyuhyun laughed and added a third just because he could. The little babe shock and clung to the man for dear life. “Daaadddyyy.” He beseeched.

“How cute.” Kyuhyun cooed. “You’re already all wet for daddy. Or is this from last night.”

Ryeowook looked up at the man with heavy eyes. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. It was insane how hot and bothered the man made him so quickly. Ryeowook swore he had better control than this.

Kyuhyun spun him around again and slammed him in to the wall making the boy gasp more in shock than pain. “You love having daddy’s cum in your ass don’t you?” He growled, adding another finger. “Or is your cunt just that wet for me?” He chuckled and kissed Ryeowook’s ear. “Both maybe?”

“Oh daddy.” Ryeowook cried. “I needs it. Wookie needs it-” He stopped feeling a hand close around his throat.

“Listen here you little slut, because I am _not_ going to say this again. I will fuck you when I decided to fuck you.” He barked. “Is that clear.”

Ryeowook gasped and blinked seeing pretty shades of blue and gray. _Yes daddy,_ he thought he said.

Kyuhyun smacked and shook him. “I said is that clear!?”

“Yes daddy.” Ryeowook coughed, blinking back tears and trying to see through the spots.

Kyuhyun smirked, relaxing his hold a little. “Good.” He quickly withdrew his fingers and pushed fully in, in one go.

Ryeowook gasped before a delighted grin sat on his lips at the feel of Kyuhyun’s balls smacking against his ass with every powerful trust. “Thank you daddy. Thank you!” He cried again and again.

Kyuhyun picked up his pace and once more tightened his hold around the boy’s soon to be flawed neck. “Like that.” He husked.

“Oh yes daddy, yes!” Ryeowook screamed.

Kyuhyun used his free hand to smack Ryeowook’s ass red. “Such a noisy little thing.” He sang. “Should I invest in a gag? Hmm?”

Ryeowook panted and struggled for breath. “Anything daddy.” He choked senselessly. “All daddy’s. Anything for daddy.”

Kyuhyun laughed again and brought his lips to the boy’s shoulder. “How sweet.” He cooed. “But you’re just repeating what we both already knew. You know who belong to, don’t you cupcake.”

Ryeowook gulped in response and moved his hips in time with Kyuhyun’s thrust.

“Listen up pretty girl.” Kyuhyun ordered softly. “Daddy already gave your over grown clit some attention so you’re not getting anymore. Think you can come for his cock alone?”

Ryeowook did his best to nod.

Kyuhyun ginned and pulled back. “Well then let’s see it.”

Pain, joy, exhaustion, pleasure, all cursed within Ryeowook’s tiny body. The man…did things to him. Thing Ryeowook did not understand but loved and craved. In truth, if given the chance, he would happily stand there and let Kyuhyun fuck and abuse him all day if he wished. He’d gladly never cum again, if that was what the man wanted out of him. He smiled stupidly, feeling full and lucky.

In just a few more trust, angled right at his prostate, he was cumming again; his walls tightening around Kyuhyun’s length.

“Perfect.” Kyuhyun groaned, his own orgasm breaking free. “You are so fucking perfect.”

He released his hand from Ryeowook’s neck and kissed the bruises that were beginning to form as he rode out his high. “Pretty baby. My pretty baby.”

“Daddy’s.” Ryeowook echoed.

Kyuhyun chuckled and unsheathed himself. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Ryeowook did not move from his spot. He barely heard the man’s last words, still amazed by the colors and stars before his eyes. “Pretty.” He whispered.

“Yes you are.” Kyuhyun smiled. He found Ryeowook’s bath sponge and started lathering in up with his sweet smelling soap. “Sugar and spice.” He read the bottle. “How fitting.”

Ryeowook didn’t hear that either. Well he did but the words were all jumbled and muddy. Like being under water and trying to hear the voices above. It was oddly nice and brought a smile to his face. He didn’t want to leave this place.

Leaving meant waking up and Ryeowook really didn’t want to wake up. Perhaps not ever again.

Kyuhyun, oblivious to the babe’s inner turmoil, hummed a simple tune and he washed and scrubbed Ryeowook’s back and legs. Carefully, he washed out Ryeowook still clenching whole and moved to his arms. One by one, he gently messaged life back into them along with the soap. “What perfect skin you have cupcake. Turn around for me?”

When Ryeowook didn’t move, Kyuhyun’s expression turned to one of slight worry. “Ryeowook? You okay baby?” He took the boy by the shoulder and turned him moved him slowly. Worry was still evident in his eyes but it quieted down for the most part. “Hey,” He comforted the dazed boy with a kiss. “You’re okay, I’m here.”

But that was the problem wasn’t it? Kyuhyun was here and Kyuhyun wasn’t supposed to be here. For Ryeowook’s life to work, for anything to work, Kyuhyun couldn’t be here. It would ruin everything.

A lot of effort went into the life Ryeowook had now. He worked hard in school to get the scholarship he had and even harder to be the person everyone stopped to say hi to. Not everyone liked him sure but most did and that was important to the artist. He couldn’t just throw that away. He almost did, twice in fact. Once, because of his own naivety when he was younger, and the other because of someone else he feared more than his father.

He closed his eyes. Something was happening inside Ryeowook. Something that was far darker and deadlier than it appeared but he knew better and he swore to himself that it would never happen again. But it was, happening again. Only this time, Ryeowook didn’t want to stop it. He knew he had to. It was impervious to his current standard of living. He just didn’t want to.

This was why he didn’t want to wake up. Wake up meant stopping and Ryeowook wasn’t ready for it to be over.

He winced and pulled his injured hand away from whatever was causing it pain.

“It’s okay baby.” Kyuhyun quickly reassured. “I’m just bandaging up your hand, see.” He held up some medical gauze to prove his point.

Ryeowook looked at the man strangely. Kyuhyun’s hair was dripping wet and he had a towel hanging low around his waist. Ryeowook looked down at himself and saw that he too was wearing a towel. When had they left the bathroom? The last thing he remembered they were still in the shower.

“Hope you’re not left handed.” Kyuhyun said lightly. “Be kind of hard to paint with an injury like this.”

Ryeowook frowned. “How did you know I paint?”

Kyuhyun blinked, surprised at the boy’s change in tone and voice. “I didn’t.” He said wearily. “Just a lucky guess from all the aisles and paints.”

Ryeowook tiredly looked around. Oh. That’s right. They were in his apartment. Kyuhyun was in his apartment. He sighed. It was time to wake up.

“Wookie, is everything okay baby?”

Ryeowook leaned back so Kyuhyun couldn’t touch him. He stood up from his bed so he wouldn’t have to see the pain in the other’s eyes. “You should go.” He said coolly.

Kyuhyun stared at the others back confused as to what just happened. “I…I’m sorry?” He asked clearing his throat to hide his discomfort at how quickly things changed.

“You should go.” Ryeowook said again searching for less feminine clothing to wear. He cursed when all he saw was skirts and frilly tops in his dresser. He moved to his closet.

Kyuhyun followed him with his eyes in the small space. “Did…did I do something? Because you’re acting diff-”

“I’m not acting differently.” Ryeowook quickly shut down.

“Okay? Um, I think maybe now would be a good time to talk about-”

“Look, thanks for last night but you can go now.” Ryeowook interrupted as he searched for clean pants. “I’ve got a lot to do like get ready for school Monday so you know.” He rejoiced seeing a discarded pair of sweats on the floor and pulled them on.

Kyuhyun looked appalled. “You don’t need to thank me. And school starts Wednesday.”

“No, classes start Monday.” Ryeowook corrected as he searched for a top. “Only first years have that weird start on Wednesday rule because they have like two days of prep classes and-” A thought just came to him. He looked at Kyuhyun with narrow eyes. “How old are you?”

“18.” He said simply.

Ryeowook had to use a wall to steady himself. Now it made sense. Why he never saw the man before. Why he was trying out for the lacrosse team. Why he looked like that was his first maybe second time receiving head. He was damn first year!

 _Two years is no big deal. Two year is no big deal_. He knew that, he belived that, and to be honest this wasn’t the first time he slept with someone two years younger than he. But Kyuhyun…he…and they… Ryeowook had to force the vomit back down.

“Okay, you really need to go now.” He said throwing the man’s cloths at him.

Kyuhyun caught them easily. “Is that a problem for you? I’m only two year younger than you. Is this why you’re acting we-”

“I’m not acting weird!” Ryeowook took several deep breaths to calm himself and rubbed his temples. It felt like room was spinning. “I’m sorry just…please leave.” He said looking at the floor.

Why was he so tired all of a sudden? He felt sick. Like actually, physically, sick. Was it because he had nothing to eat this morning? No, he was in college, everyone went without breakfast. He’d blame his sickness of Kyuhyun if his ailment was more mental than physical. Either way, Ryeowook found himself seeking the comfort of his bed once more.

Ryeowook didn’t deal with confrontation well and he didn’t like fighting. Seeing his parents do that on a near nighty bases made him more than a little weary of all things conflict. And it didn’t get any better as he got older. He never learned to handle arguments or even simple disagreements like an adult. He always ended up crying or shying away. It was his other “side” coming out but really, there was no side. Just a part of him he’d rather the world not see. He always said he wasn’t ashamed of himself. His mother told him to never be ashamed of himself. But he was and never had that been more clear to him than now.

A cloud was forming over Ryeowook’s head and striking his soul with painful lightning and harsh winds. He needed to lie down and he needed to be alone. He didn’t even care at this point if Kyuhyun told the world “who” he really was, he just needed the man gone. If he wasn’t out of his home soon, Ryeowook feared he might break.

Kyuhyun apparently was not going to grant him such a wish. “Okay, you’re clearly upset and I want to apologize but I can’t do that if you don’t talk to me. So, can we please talk? I bought pastries.” He added trying to salvage the situation. “I don’t feel comfortable leaving things like this.”

Ryeowook wouldn’t looked at him. He crossed his arms and squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. “Please.” He begged. “Just go.”

Kyuhyun’s stance softened. “Wookie I-”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Ryeowook roared. “I’m not your Wookie or your baby or anything! I’m nothing, you’re nothing, this is nothing!”

Kyuhyun’s eyes grew wide. “Ryeowook-”

“Don’t.” The boy sobbed. “This meant nothing okay. Nothing. This shouldn’t have even happened so let’s just forget it. I never met you, you never met me, you were never here, and we can both go back to our lives like this never happened now just leave! Leave me alone! Leave just like everyone else does when they see this shit. Just like you did before.” He choked on the last words and fell to the floor.

Kyuhyun stayed rooted in his spot, shocked and unsure if he should do anything. He wanted to help but he didn’t want to make matters worse either. And how did one help someone they hardly knew. He wasn’t even sure if Ryeowook was little at this point anymore. It hurt him, to see the boy so broken and distraught like that, but what could he do.

Ryeowook curled in on himself and cried. “Why did you leave daddy?” He looked up at Kyuhyun with pained eyes. “Did Wookie do bad?”

Now he knew.

“Oh baby.” He called rushing to the others side. “Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s okay.” He coddled, rocking Ryeowook in his arms. “It’s okay. Daddy’s here now cupcake. You’re okay.”

Ryeowook clung to the man as he sodded his heart and frustrations out. It hurt, his heart and head. They weren’t arguing with each other. They agreed on most days actually, but he was confused and lightheaded and he needed the room to stop moving already. He just want to sleep forever and go back to dreaming. That was better than this. This was too much and he couldn’t handle it. He didn’t know how to. He didn’t ever want to.

“Daddy is so sorry baby.” Kyuhyun cooed, using his towel to pat dry the boy’s face and wipe his nose. “He’ll never leave you like that ever again baby. Never.”

Ryeowook’s only respond was to wrap his arms around the other’s neck and lament harder. Kyuhyun held onto the boy like one would an actual child and kissed his brow.

“Shh, it’s okay baby.” He soothed, rubbing Ryeowook’s back until he quieted down. “It’s okay.”

Minutes ticked away and there was no telling how long they sat there like that but eventually Ryeowook’s sobs did turn into uneven hiccups and soft whimpers. Kyuhyun picked them both up and off the floor and placed Ryeowook in his bed. He adjusted the pillows so the boy could sit up and pulled his blanket over him. There was an old toy lying on the floor with one of its ear partly gnawed off. Kyuhyun looked at it for a moment before it clicked.

A giraffe. It wasn’t just Ryeowook’s safe word. It was his safety net too.

“Jeffery.” The boy whimpered looking for his friend.

Kyuhyun was not about to deny him. “Here you go cupcake.”

Ryeowook snuggled the toy before attaching his lips to his ear.

Kyuhyun moved to the small kitchen to get the food he had bought earlier. Both he and Ryeowook would need to eat and as Kyuhyun was no chef, a quick run to the corner store was the best he could do. He found a sippy cup in one of the cabinets and filled it with the spots drink he bought. In a few steps, he was at Ryeowook’s side once more and handed the bear shaped cup to the boy. Ryeowook looked from it to him puzzled.

“The dizziness is from dehydration. This will help.”

Ryeowook removed Jeffry’s ear from his mouth and took several sips of the drink. “Thank you.” He rasped. “I…I’m sorry about all of this.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Kyuhyun smiled. He pulled Ryeowook’s desk chair over and sat next to the bed. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Ryeowook looked at the man incuriously. “Yes I did. I yell at you and acted like…that.” He sighed. “I’m really sorry. I’ve never done anything like this before. That’s not an excuses but…” He trailed off and looked away.

Kyuhyun pondered the other’s words for a short moment until something clicked. “Oh. I see.” He rubbed the back of his neck and kept his eyes unfocused. “I guess I should be the one apologizing then. Haha, no offence but from what your friend said and the way you acting I just kind of assumed that his was normal for you.”

Ryeowook eyed him strangely. “What are you…Oh my god do you think I mean sex?!”

Kyuhyun gave him the same look. “Do you not mean sex?”

“No I don’t mean sex!” Ryeowook said hitting him. “I’ve had sex before. Lots of time I’ll have you know.”

Kyuhyun arched an eye brow at him.

“Shut up!” Ryeowook shouted growing pink. “What I mean is I’ve had sex…just not _here_.”

“Your apartment? Whys that?”

“Look around you idiot. This isn’t exactly the kind of place you wanna bring people back to.”

Kyuhyun did look around. The studio was on the cozy side but it was neat and felt like home. It was clear to the younger that this was a place Ryeowook took a great deal in caring for and decorating. Though, if he was being honest, between the books and toys and paints, it looked more like the room of an artistic child than that of a third year art student. Kyuhyun didn’t see anything wrong with it but he could see where Ryeowook might feel embarrassed. “I’m the first person to ever see where you live. Aren’t I?”

Ryeowook nodded and buried his face in his toy. _Here it comes._

“Thank you.”

He lifted his head. “What?”

“Thank you.” Kyuhyun said again. “I must be very hard for you to share something like this and I’m honored to be the first. Thank you.”

Ryeowook didn’t know how to respond to that. He just shook his head and drank his drink. “You are so weird. Just don’t tell anyone what you saw and we’re cool.”

Kyuhyun chuckled softly. “Your secrets safe with me.” He smiled and opened his own drink. “So, it there anything else you would like to tell me.

Ryeowook pouted confused. “Like what?”

The other male shrugged as he drank his water. “That’s up to you. We’re just talking. You’re free to share whatever you’d like. Like your thoughts or concerns. When you’re done I’ll share mine and we’ll go from there.” He smiled softly.

Ryeowook blinked at him. “What are you?”

Now it was Kyuhyun who was confused. “You’ve never discussed sex before?”

“Not right after having it! Or with the person I just had it with! Who does that?”

“Lots of people. It’s healthy.”

“It’s weird.”

“Ryeowook you called me daddy and begged me to let you cum-”

“Okay, I get it.” The elder interrupted quickly. “We’ll _discuss_ just stop bring that up.” He huffed and leaned back in his pillows. “So how does this work?”

“Well, there are things like limits and absolute no’s that we should go over. What worked, what didn’t work. What can be improved on. Even simply how you’re feeling is fine.” He said with a soft smile.

Ryeowook looked at him dumbfounded. “Oh my god, you’re insane.”

His smiled fell. “And this is clearly all a joke to you. Great.” Kyuhyun retorted. He was still calm and collected but he was a stumped by Ryeowook’s stand oafishness. It was odd considering all that had transpired and a little hurtful. He didn’t know where to go from here. He didn’t know if there was anywhere to go. “Wrong again Kyuhyun.” He muttered.

“Just what is that supposed to mean?” Ryeowook questioned coldly.

“It means I misunderstood you and your experience and since you want me gone, I’ll go.” He stood and began dressing himself.

Something panged Ryeowook’s heart. “Wait!” He blurted. “I-I’m sorry. We can talk. Really.”

“There’s nothing to talk about Ryeowook. Not as long as you’re not willing.”

“I’m willing.” Why was he acting like this? He was getting what he wanted, right?

“No you’re not. You don’t even-” He stopped feeling a hand close around his wrist.

“Please don’t go away again.”

Kyuhyun looked at him before turning away with a sigh. “Can I ask one thing first?” Ryeowook nodded. “Stop looking at me like that.”

The painter blinked. “Like what?”

“Like you’re helpless and need me.”

Ryeowook released the man and closed in on himself. “What if I do need you?” He asked in a small voice.

“Oh Wookie.” The younger sighed. “You don’t even know what you’re saying baby.”

“Do too.” He pouted childishly. “Damn it.”

“See what I mean.” Kyuhyun pointed out. “Also keep drinking, you’re still recovering.”

Ryeowook made a mental note to ask about the meaning of that later. He finished his drink and set it on the nightstand. “Sorry I…” He groaned and held his head. “I don’t know what’s going on with me. I’m not usually like this.”

“Oh?” Inquired Kyuhyun as he peeled and orange.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Ryeowook muttered taking half the fruit. “I’m only like that in here. Where no one can see. Otherwise I’m normal.” He was about to pop a slice in his mouth before Kyuhyun took it from him.

“What’s your definition of normal?” Kyuhyun asked removing the seeds and handing it back to Ryeowook. He pulled a bagel out of the bag he brought and bit into it.

 _He bought breakfast?_ Ryeowook shook his head and eat his orange. “You know, normal. I go to school, I hang out with friends. I don’t act like this.”

“You mean little?” Kyuhyun asked taking a sip of his water.

Ryeowook shrugged. “I guess. Anyways I’m only like that during sex. Sometimes.”

“That’s what you’re going with?”

“Excuse you.” He glared.

Kyuhyun laughed. “I’m sorry. What I mean to say is, you don’t need to lie to me.”

“Who’s lying?”

“So last night wasn’t your normal?”

“I already told you. I’ve never.”

“That’s not what I was talking about.”

There was a long pause between the two men. Each absorbing what the other was trying to say without really saying it. Honest was such a strange thing. With a stranger it was easy, until that stranger wasn’t a stranger anymore. Then it got complicated.

Ryeowook knew what Kyuhyun was trying to get him to admit but he wasn’t going to do it. Mainly because there was nothing to admit to. So he was a little more on the submissive/ masochistic side, so what. Not like that held any deeper meaning. And it wasn’t like that blended into his personal life so who cared. Yes, sometimes when he had sex with others, words slipped out but no one ever commented. Not like Kyuhyun. No one Ryeowook ever slept with before was like Kyuhyun. Well, there was…no. He wasn’t going to let his mind go there.

“Do you wanna know what I think?” Kyuhyun suddenly said.

Ryeowook waited for the man to continue.

“I think that this,” He gestured to the room, “is your normal and that this,” He pointed at Ryeowook, “is the mask. I think the reason why you had a panic attack earlier and have never let anyone into your home before is because you know that too. And you’re ashamed of it. This isn’t just about sex for you Ryeowook. Cause if it was you’d have more adult toys than child toys and wouldn’t be drinking out of a Winnie the Pooh sippy cup. You wouldn’t be as protective as you are now and you wouldn’t have cared _that much_ that I wasn’t here when you woke. Those aren’t the characteristic of someone who only sees sex. That’s a little girl who’s hiding and doesn’t know who to come out to.”

Ryeowook hadn’t even realized he was crying until a teardrop fell of Jeffery. He really should have let the man leave when he had the chance. “You sound like you’re an expert.” He choked.

Kyuhyun shrugged and handed him a tissue. “I learn from experience. I was similar to you at one time. It sucks hiding huh.”

Ryeowook and said nothing and blew his nose. The tears wouldn’t stop coming making him take the whole box from Kyuhyun. He hated how much of a cry baby he was.

“Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun asked carefully. “Do you wish you were a girl?”

“No!” Ryeowook near shouted. “I mean…sometimes, I guess. I don’t hate being a boy. I just like the cloths and it’s fun to pretend sometimes.”

“But you prefer female pronouns?”

“It don’t much matter. God I sound like a freak.”

“No you-”

“Don’t say I don’t because yes I do and don’t give me some crap about how the opinion of other’s doesn’t matter because yes it does. I can’t put on a dress Monday morning and expect I’ll still have friends lunch. I’m weird and not the cute kind either. No one wants that for a friend.”

“Do you really want those kinds of people as friends?”

Ryeowook opened his mouth to respond but stopped. Another tear rolled down his cheek. “I just wanna be normal.” Ryeowook said softly. “Is that so wrong?”

“But Wookie this is your normal. It doesn’t have to match up with someone else’s. That’s what makes it yours. It’s fine if the world doesn’t accept you, but you should at least learn to accept yourself.”

Ryeowook sniffled and whipped his eyes. He stared at Jeffery, remembering the day he got him. It was years ago, his parents were still together then, and it was the only not so masculine toy his father ever gave him. The only thing he had left of him, mainly because unlike his father, Jeffery was nice and Ryeowook didn’t think it was right to punish him just because of who bought him.

“I…I do. I think.” He turned to face Kyuhyun. “Does Wookie have to let everyone know what she’s really like?”

Kyuhyun smiled and pet his cheek. “No baby. Not until you are 100% ready and not one second before.”

Ryeowook giggled and nuzzled the man’s hand. He sighed. Even through his heavily scented body wash, he could still smell Kyuhyun and it was amazing. How was it possible for one person to smell so good?

“I’ll tell you what cupcake. Whenever you need, if you’d like, I’ll be it. So whether it’s a friend, or a bed warmer, or your daddy, I’ll be here. You don’t have to hide anymore. At least not with me.”

There was a hint of something in Kyuhyun’s voice. Something that only someone extremely perceptive could pick up. It was tiny but it was there. It showed itself in the way he said “if you’d like” and the small emphasize he put on the word “daddy”. The proposal wasn’t just for Ryeowook’s benefit but for Kyuhyun’s as well.

Was he expecting things to go as they did the day he saw Ryeowook across the field all those weeks ago? No. But the sharp pain in his chest he felt at Ryeowook’s rejection earlier was not one the 18 year old ever wanted to experience again, and god willing, he’d never have too. He cared about Ryeowook. More than one should of a person they knew for less than 48 hours but Kyuhyun had been known to stupidly fall fast and hard in the past. It wasn’t wise but he was in no rush to change. Not when it lead him to people like this. Even if he couldn’t have Ryeowook fully and a night like last night were never again in the stars, he’d willingly take what he could get. He’d leave that for Ryeowook to decide how much or how little that amount was.

Fresh tears began welling up in Ryeowook’s eyes. He dropped Jeffery and threw his hands around Kyuhyun, hugging him tight. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Kyuhyun kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” He smiled.

Ryeowook smiled feeling himself drift again, only this time he was quite sure he was awake. It was weird but he decided he liked it far better than being underwater or among the pretty colors and clouds. This was real. And though Ryeowook often preferred fantasies and dreams to what reality had to offer, he like a few real things too.

He liked to paint, that was real. He treasured the relationship he had with his mother, also real. And he grown to accept and be thankful to lessons he learned from being with and without his father. Another thing that was painfully real. As he ate his breakfast and got to know the other male, as well as himself, more, he was starting to think that another real was going to make the list soon.

 ** _It_** was happening again but **_it_** didn’t have to be as dark or as scary as it had once been in the past. **_It_** could be beautiful and wonderful, and **_it_** could help him understand his mother and her quest for **_it_** as well as the rest of the over welling population on Seoul. **_It_** did have its down side (his parent’s divorce, the loss of his father, his ex) but **_it_** has some pretty noteworthy highs as well. And since Kyuhyun already knew of his privet life and hadn’t run for the hill, Ryeowook decided to give **_it_** a chance.

Who knows, maybe this time luck will be on his side.

\--

\--

\--

\--

 

 

_Once upon a time, when Wookie was in her final year of high school, her homeroom teacher asked her where she saw herself in five years. This of course is a standard question asked by all homeroom teachers to all their students at some point in time but for a child like Wookie, such a question was quite perplexing and therefore near impossible to answer._

_Wookie had yet to even decide what college she wanted to attend, let alone what she might want to do with the rest of her life. A lot could happen in five years and as she had already experienced one too many times before, few things were constant._

_However, being the good little girl that she was, Wookie never voiced her turmoil about her future or lack thereof. That wasn’t the purpose of the meeting. Instead, what she did express to her teacher was that she enjoyed painting a great deal and would like to continue doing so. Her generally kind teacher then politely pointed out that that was not a real career and therefore not a justifiable answer to the “very important question”._

_Wookie didn’t get what a career had to do with anything. She just liked mixing water colors._

_Her teacher asked her several probing and stress inducing questions that day but it was **that** question that continued to haunt the little girl well into her 20’s. Where did she see herself in five years? How would she know? Most days, Wookie barely saw herself at all. She was just going through the motions and guessing as she went along. Even after she made it into one of the best fine arts program in one of the top schools in the nation, she still couldn’t rightfully answer the counselors and mentors what was next. Then came graduation and not long after, the opening her first gallery. It seemed as though she proved her high school teacher wrong and did make an actual career out of art but a bright future? That was not in the child’s foresight. Nothing really was._

_A plan, at least for Wookie, meant stability and as that was something the little girl had not been acquainted with for a long time, she had a hard time just seeing the pavement in front of her that lead into the next day. She couldn’t see five years into the future and she didn’t have all the answers either. And she most certainly didn’t think it was fair that she was expected to at just 17 years of age. Such was impossible at any age, even with help. Yet, be it by God or by nature or time and space itself, help did come to Wookie, just not in the form one might expect._

_Somewhere amongst the craziness of college and everything else, Wookie realized that she didn’t need to have an answer to those really tough questions. It was okay to be confused and it was perfectly normal to live each day not knowing what may come next. There was nothing wrong with her because she favored frills and lace over pants and toy trucks and it was alright to want to have someone else do all the “adulating” for you. Every little girl wanted someone to cuddle with and play with but more impotently stay the morning after and love them enough to take them by the hand so all they had to do was follow. Wookie understood that now. And best of all, she had that someone._

_Wookie couldn’t see herself, but she saw her daddy and he saw her and that was pretty much the same thing. She didn’t have all the answers and she still got sad from time to time but if Mrs. Han were to ask her where she saw herself in five years, she’d be able to answer now. And if that still wasn’t the right answer, well than who cared. It was a dumb question anyways._

_~_

 

 

–5 years later—

There was a new car in parking spot A16. Well not “new” as the Audi that had been sitting in parking spot A16 was the real newbie on the block but that not the point. Parking spot A16 had been uncharacteristically without it real owner for the past six days now but it was on this oddly chilly September afternoon that it, and part of parking spot A15, were occupied by a black Hyundai Sonata that really didn’t fit the feel of the otherwise hip and urban neighborhood like the sleek Audi.

Mr. Hwang, who lived in apartment A15, would eventually come home to see that same damn Hyundai Sonata that always seemed to overlap into his spot, lose his mind, and then yell at the owner for his insistently terrible parking. Those six days of being able to come home and actually park his overly expensive sports car, were pure bliss for Mr. Hwang. But this wasn’t about him and the inconveniences he dealt with on a near daily basis that caused his blood pressure to rise. This was about the boy who lived in apartment A16, who saw that Sonata as the most beautiful long awaited sight in the world. Dents and all.

“Daddy’s home!” Ryeowook gasped looking out his bedroom window.

Kyuhyun wasn’t due back from his trip to Hong Kong until tomorrow so the child was more than a little surprised to see his care giver’s vehicle in its designated spot as well as Mr. Hwang’s (though that last part was nothing new).

The wed designer was lucky enough to be able to make his income in the comfort of his own home but sometimes the job did call him away for extended periods of time. Such projects paid handsomely but were rare and far between which was a good thing if you asked Ryeowook. He and his daddy worked from home for a reason. Leaving for more than a couple of days was too much for the little thing. He had some company this time around but that was only for three days, which left him with four days of loneliness. He needed his daddy, and he needed him now.

All thoughts of what he had been doing before were completely forgotten. Ryeowook raced down the stairs of his two-story home to the front door, also forgetting one of Kyuhyun’s cardinal rules of no running in the apartment due to the boy’s accident prone nature.

Sure enough he did slip, twice, causing him to pause for a faction of a second to fix his hair and skirt less his daddy see him messy and unattractive (not that Kyuhyun would ever feel such a way).

The soft chime of the front door’s passcode being entered correctly and the door being opened, had the boy off and running again. Kyuhyun had barely taken a second step inside when a speeding Ryeowook collided with him.

“Daddy!” The boy chimed happily, beaming up at the man. “Welcome home!”

“Remind me to punish you later for running in the house.” Kyuhyun lightly scolded, petting the babe’s head.

Ryeowook puffed out his cheeks in a pout expecting a different sort of response after being separate from the man for nearly a week but had it kissed away in the next second.

Kyuhyun smiled as he gently held Ryeowook by the chin, thumb petting his cheek. “I missed you baby.” He cooed lovingly.

Ryeowook couldn’t help but burst into tears after that. “Oh daddy. Wookie missed you too. She missed you so so much.” He cried, “I really, really, really did. You were gone for so long this time and I gots lonely without chu.”

“Daddy is sorry cupcake.” Kyuhyun comforted, leaving his suite case at the door and picking the small male up easily so he could properly step inside his home. Ryeowook wrapped his legs around the other’s form on instinct. “That was very mean of him to leave you alone like that huh?” He felt Ryeowook nod in his neck. “But you had Jaejoong to keep you company right? Didn’t you have fun spending time with your friend?”

Ryeowook detached his face from his daddy’s neck to look up at the man. “Oh yes daddy, yes! Jaejoongie and Wookie had so much fun together and Wookie was the bestest noona ever! She took very good care of Jeajoongie cause he’s just a baby and she’s a big girl!”

“That’s good to hear my sweet little angel.” Kyuhyun smiled rubbing their noses together.

“Speaking of my baby,” Continued a voice that was not Kyuhyun’s. “Might you know where I can find him?”

Ryeowook looked over his daddy’s shoulder. “Oh Wookie almost forgots Oppa comes home today.” He smiled.

Yunho smiled in return though not as warmly or as sweetly as he usual did to the people he cared about. Honestly, he looked a little disheveled and painfully tired. There was no life in his eyes nor sheen in his hair, and his suite was even a bit wrinkled in places. It was odd seeing Yunho any way other than clean and crisp and imperious. Ryeowook might have thought the man was ill had he not known Yunho was returning from a “relaxing” but mandatory work retreat.

Hence why Jaejoong spent the weekend with him in the first place.

Including the eight hour shift Yunho worked at the advertising firm, Jaejoong had never really gone without Yunho’s care for more than half a day, and even then he was often left with someone to watch over him. That someone usually being Kyuhyun as Yunho trusted very few people watching over the delicate 20 year old.

Actually, Jaejoong wasn’t supposed to be with Ryeowook at all this week end. Junsu had already agreed to watch his friend since Kyuhyun would be out of town for the week but the day before Yunho was set to leave, Ryeowook had called him, begged the man to reconsider for two reasons. The first being because the last time Junsu took care of Jaejoong their friendship nearly ended and second was because Ryeowook really didn’t want to spend any more time alone. And seeing how Jaejoong _couldn’t_ be alone it seemed the in the best interest for everyone.

Since being collared, Yunho had coddled and spoiled Jaejoong to the point of him not being able to function without the man. Though it could be considered a little destructive, Ryeowook didn’t blame him and neither did Kyuhyun. No one did really. With Jaejoong’s past, it was easy to see why Yunho was the way he was with the boy. The only real downside was Jaejoong needed a lot more attention both for his happiness and safety. Ryeowook already knew (a tiny bit) how to cope with being without his daddy so he didn’t mind being what Jaejoong needed. His company was enough.

“He’s up in my room taking a nap.” Ryeowook provided. “You look like you could use a nap too oppa.”

“I’m more than fine Wookie, don’t worry.” Yunho tried to reassure. He stifled a yawn as he headed in the direction of the stairs. “He didn’t give you too much trouble I hope.”

“Oh no oppa.” Ryeowook informed quickly. “Jaejoongie was perfect. He listened to Wookie and obeyed all the rules just like you told him to.”

“You’re not just staying that to keep him from getting in trouble are you?” Yunho asked looking over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs.

Ryeowook adamantly shook his head. “Nope, Wookie swears it. Jaejoongie was a good boy and Wookie took very good care of him.”

“I’m sure you did.” Yunho finished, disappearing down a hall.

A frown pained Ryeowook’s face. “Is oppa okay daddy?”

“Stupidity makes him tired love. That and he really missed Jaejoong. He’ll be fine once he sees he’s fine.”

“He worried Wookie wouldn’t do a good job taking care of him huh.” It was more of a sad statement than a worried question.

Kyuhyun kissed his cheek and walked them to the couch. “At first, maybe. But only because Jaejoongie’s not like you cupcake. He needs a lot of attention and a lot of care but Yunho trusts you baby. He knew you wouldn’t let any harm come to his little one and ** _I_** know you didn’t either. Now, tell daddy all about your week. Six days is a long time for a little girl to be without her daddy.” He said, nuzzling Ryeowook’s neck.

The boy in turn giggled happily and threw his arms around his owner’s neck. “Oh daddy, Wookie and Jaejoongie really did have a lot of fun. We played games and read books and went to the park, oh and watched a lot of fun movies too!”

Kyuhyun smiled as he listened to the boy’s rambling, nodding and gasping at the appropriate times and fixing the bows around the pigtails in his hair. He was exhausted from his trip. Coming home a day early meant pulling a few all nighters and the time difference was messing with him a little but all reason and want for rest faded into the background. He was just glad to be home and have Ryeowook in his arms again. Besides, he could sleep after he put Ryeowook down for his nap.

“And Jaejoongie is a really good cuddler too daddy! Almost better than you!”

Had Kyuhyun been the same possessive and jealous nut that was Yunho, the statement may have made him see green (jokingly of course as it was Ryeowook and not some buffoon trying to throw his weight around). But he was not and having seen and experienced Jaejoong’s physical affection first-hand, he knew it was nothing more than platonic love and the boy’s way of showing he cared. How Yunho would handle it was another story, though truth be told, the man was a lot more lenient when it came to crimes committed by Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun gasped playfully. “I’m hurt Wookie. You told daddy nobody was or would ever be a better cuddler than me.”

“Nooo daddy.” Defended Ryeowook. “This is different. You should try-”

“I’m going to stop you right there angel. Daddy likes having his hands and he knows you know that Yunho oppa would not hesitate to take them from him if he did half the things you and Jaejoong did.”

Ryeowook giggled and bounced on the man’s lap. “You’re silly daddy.”

“You should listen to your daddy Wookie. Friend or not, we all know how I can get sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Kyuhyun snorted.

Ryeowook smiled and turned around on the couch. His smiled faltered a little seeing Yunho descend the stairs with the still sleeping boy in his arms though not for negative reasons.

It was like a whole new person was in their apartment. Yunho’s state of attire had not changed at all but his physical appearance had transformed dramatically. There was a sparkle in his eyes, a weightlessness in his step, and if at all possible he looked a shade or two more sun kissed (though that was probably due to the contrast of Jaejoong’s paler skin).

“Wow.” Ryeowook whispered in disbelief.

“Told you.” Kyuhyun said.

“Told him what?” Yunho asked snuggling Jaejoong’s soft blond locks.

Kyuhyun chuckled. “Nothing. You sure you’re okay to drive Yun? You’re more than welcome to lie down in the guest room if you’d like.”

Yunho raised a brow at the man. “He’s in my arms Kyu. You really want to give me a bed right now?”

“Never mind. You don’t live that far.” Kyuhyun revised with a shudder.

Yunho laughed softly and adjusted the elephant blanket around Jaejoong. “Like you’re not thinking the same thing right now.”

“You’re forgetting I have better control than you.”

“And you’re forgetting that there are different kind of _control_.”

“Okay get out before you get cum on my floor.” Kyuhyun waved off.

Ryeowook giggled at the antics of two. “Do have everything Oppa?”

“Yep.” Yunho said, proudly showing off Jaejoong’s hello kitty backpack hang off his shoulder. He packed lite. Most of whatever Jaejoong required, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun already had and in the event that he did forget anything, home was just a short 10 minuet car ride away. He even left the Audi in Kyuhyun’s unused parking spot just in case.

“Good now go.” Kyuhyun interjected.

“Now who has no control?”

Ryeowook audibly gasped. “Wait Oppa. You forgots something!” He hopped out of Kyuhyun’s lap and ran upstairs.

“Wookie.” Kyuhyun said with warning in his voice.

Ryeowook slowed down him motions to a fast paced walk.

Not even a full two minutes later he was back in the living room holding up a toy in his hands. “You almost forgots Keroppi sees.”

“Keroppi?” Jaejoong muttered rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“That’s what you wake up for?” Yunho looked at him aghast.

Kyuhyun laughed in his seat. “You gave it to him.”

“It’s not supposed to replace me.” He pouted.

“Keroppi?” Jaejoong asked again, looking for his friend.

“Right here Jaejoongie.” Ryeowook responded, holding the doll up to the other male. “Don’t lose him okay. He gets sad without you.”

“Keroppi.” Jaejoong said with delight, snuggling the old toy.

Yunho smiled at the little exchange. He could only imagine what a hand full Jaejoong must have been but seeing Ryeowook care for him gave him hope he wasn’t too much. Not that he didn’t think the elder would be able to handle the boy but he was all too familiar with how much of a devil his little angel could be when he got fussy.

“Thank you Wookie.” Yunho smiled. “Say thank you baby doll.”

“Thank you baby doll.” Jaejoong mumbled before drifting back off to sleep.

Yunho chuckled and shook his head. “You didn’t let him stay up past his bedtime did you?” He lightheartedly eyed Ryeowook.

“Oh no oppa. Jaejoongie was in bed by 11 p.m. every night, just like you said. I was a really good noona, honestly.” He stressed.

Yunho pat his shoulder. “I’m kidding Wookie. I know you were the most perfect noona ever. Thank you.”

Ryeowook smiled joy and hugged the man as best he could without disturbing Jaejoong.

“Well we better be getting home.” Yunho said walking towards the door. “He needs a bed and I could use a nap as well.”

“You sure you’re okay to dive? Seriously this time.” Kyuhyun asked.

“Yeah. Like you said, we don’t live far and no promises all we’ll do is sleep. Seriously this time.”

Kyuhyun laughed and followed them out to wait for the elevator. They chatted while they waited for the lift, casually making plans and disguising their own trips.

“She didn’t even know how to turn on the computer Yunho. How are you a secretary for 20 years and don’t know that?!”

Yunho laughed as the elevator signaled its arrival. “The world’s a mystery Kyu. We’ll see you guys Tuesday?”

“We’ll be there.”

Yunho smiled but before the doors could fully open, a stout figure bulldozed past him, towards Kyuhyun and Ryeowook. Yunho stared daggers into the small man’s back.

“Mr. Hwang,” Kyuhyun cheered, pushing Ryeowook behind him. “It’s been a while, how are you?”

“Cut the shit Cho. I told you, if I find your junk of a car in my spot again I’m having it towed. You won’t be able to weasel you’re way out of this one. I have the land lord and the building on my side. Either learn to park or move out-”

“Excuse me.” Yunho cut in.

“What?!” Mr. Hwang spun around pissed.

Yunho took a step forward. “You pushed me.” He seethed with venom dripping from his tongue.

Mr. Hwang did a once over the young man towering over him. He didn’t know it was possible to look so deadly while sporting a hello kitty backpack while holding a grown man in his arms with a pink and gray elephant blanket! The guy looked nuts! Then again, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were his neighbors and they were far from conventional themselves. More than once he thought about moving out. But he was here first! They should be the ones to go.

“Good lord, blind and deaf.”

Mr. Hwang turned his attention back to the man before him.

“I said, you _pushed_ me.” Yunho repeated. “You should know my patience threshold is not for the likes of you.”

The elder gulped and bowed to the obviously younger male. “My apologies sir. Didn’t see you there.” He laughed nervously.

“I’m sure.” His face stayed stony. “You should also apologize to my friend. You’re being overly rude for such a small problem though I’m guessing even the smallest of things may be construed as large to you.” He drifted his gaze to the man’s pants.

Mr. Hwang flashed red and crossed his legs. He turned around and dipped in small bow to Kyuhyun. “Sorry.” He muttered. “For-forget I said anything.” In a whirl, he quickly made for his apartment across the hall.

Kyuhyun chuckled. “Thanks but was that really necessary?”

“Yes.” Yunho said kissing Jaejoong as if to make his point. “Also it was fun.” He glance over his shoulder to see Mr. Hwang staring at him. “You’re still here?”

The roundish man jumped a little and hastily stepped inside his home.

Yunho laughed. “We’ll see you guy later. Say bye bye Wookie.” He said sweetly to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong blinked at the man. “I’m Joongie daddy.”

Yunho rolled his eyes as his stepped on to the lift. “Why do I even try?”

“Bye you two.” Kyuhyun said with a wave.

“Bye bye!” Ryeowook added.

They stepped back inside their home and closed the door behind them. Ryeowook collapsed on the couch face first and sighed.

“Long day?” Kyuhyun teased.

Ryeowook looked up at the man. “I’m tired daddy. Taking care of Jaejoongie was a lot of work.”

Kyuhyun smiled and picked the boy up to ready him for his nap. “I’m sure it was cupcake. Taking care of a baby is not for everyone. But you should be proud of yourself. You did very good job.” He kissed him as they went upstairs.

Ryeowook nodded with yawn. “I like taking care of Jaejoongie and I would do it again honest but I like being a baby more.”

Kyuhyun sat him on their bed and exchanged his shirt and shirt for a comfy lounge top. “Well, maybe next time Jaejoong won’t need so much help. And for the record, I like you more as a baby too.”

Ryeowook giggled sleepily and crawled up the bed. Kyuhyun pulled the sheets back for him and tucked him in. He searched for Jeffery and gave him to the boy.

“I missed you daddy.” Ryeowook yawn again, eyes already drifting closed.

“I missed you too baby.” Kyuhyun responded, closing the curtains. “Now get some rest cupcake. You earned it.” He kissed Ryeowook’s brow and smoothed out his auburn hair. “Love you.”

“Love you too daddy.” He mumbled, already half asleep. “Daddy stay til Wookie falls asweep?”

“Of course.” Kyuhyun removed his coat and settled himself in the bed. There were still a couple of things he needed to do before giving himself the freedom to relax but they could wait. In truth, he was a lot more drained than he let on.

He pulled Ryeowook close and rested his cheek on his hair. “Daddy will be here when you wake my love.” He continued dreamily. “And he always will be.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I was going to write more! Haha, no lie, like two scenes got cut from this when I passed my personal 15,000 word limit for a chapter. And yeah, I know, this took a lot longer than expected to get out but in my defense two weeks is better than four months so, rejoice. I had a lot of fun writing for this pairing and do plan on doing a little extra bonus for them so stay tuned for that. Will a full on fic happen? I don’t know, I’ll talk to my muse and see what’s up. This is also my not so subtle way of telling you all to comment, comment, COMMENT!
> 
> If you like my writing and haven’t already, feel free check out I Never Let Go and I’ll Protect You (links in the forward). Neither are KyuWook fics but they do make appearances in them, especially in I’ll Protect You (they kind of a big deal in that one). I love you all, and to all my loyal honey beez I shall see you soon :]
> 
> *update* There is a poll on my AFF account (same name as the one here) and it would mean so much to me if you guy could participate in it. Thanks. Here's the link just in case:  
> http://vote.pollcode.com/47773797


End file.
